trylogia_labiryntufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Melania maria grzymkowska/Q
Nie odpowiedział. Powoli zapadał zmrok. Niebo przesłaniały ciemnoczarne chmury. Zaczął padać rzęsisty deszcz. Harriet, Sonya i inne dziewczyny schroniły się pod strzechę, zbudowaną z gałęzi. Wtem jedna z nich chyba Rachel przypomniała sobie o Njubi i czym prędzej wybrała się na jego poszukiwania. Za nią wybiegła Sonya. - Czekaj dokąd pędzisz? - Idę szukać Arisa. - Pójdę z tobą. - Mowy niema ty zostajesz. - To jest rozmowa w cztery oczy. Gdzieś w głębi jednego z korytarzy Labiryntu rozległ się przeciągły owiany grozą ryk. Chłopak mimo zakazu dziewczyn jednym susem wskoczył do Labiryntu. Przerażony błąkał się po plątaninie korytarzy. Nie spotkał po drodze żadnych potwornych kreatur. Mimo to biegł ile sił w nogach nawet ich nie oszczędzając. Skręty które wykonywał o mało nie przyprawiły go o mdłości chociaż nie zawsze mu się to udawało. Udało mu się niepostrzeżenie umknac przed Squiw. Wszyscy w Strefie wiedzieli, że te stworzenia szpiegują dla DRESZCZ-u. Na końcu ogona miały nadajnik dzięki któremu mogły, jednocześnie śledzić i nagrywać poczynania Streferów. Rachel natomiast umierała ze strachu o Arisa. - Co się mu mogło stać? - pytała samą siebie. Chyba nie wszedł do Labiryntu. Gdy tak rozmyślała w tym samym czasie Aris walczył bezwzglednie o przetrwanie. Chłopak poczuł w czaszce pulsujący ból. -'' Aris słyszysz mnie?'' ''- Tak - ''to była jedyna odpowiedż na jaką mógł się zdobyć. ''- Dobrze. - Powiem ci coś. Musisz o tym wiedzieć. To ty zapoczątkowałeś koniec. '' ''- Jak to?'' ''- Przecież ja tego nie zrobiłam ani nikt z nas.'' Na chwilę zapadło milczenie. Aris nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się przed chwilą stało. Jakieś dziwne uczucie ogarnęło jego serce. Co to mogło być? Nadal nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Wyjścia innego nie miał jak, tylko spędzić tu jedną z najstraszniejszych nocy. Aris wiedział że dziewczyny nie będą z tego powodu zadowolone, gdy zostanie tam na noc. Albo spojrzy w oczy śmierci albo wyjdzie stąd żywy. - Nie chcę tu zostać na zawsze. Muszę znalezć wyjście. Zamknął oczy mimo ciemności, i spróbował się skoncentrować na czymś przyjemniejszym. Przed oczami stanęła mu postać Sonyi. Oparty plecami o bluszcz, osunął się jak nieprzytomny na ziemię. Wspiął się na scianę z zielonego bluszczu. Był śliski. Przytrzymał improwizowaną linę, mocno rękami. Przy każdej próbie osuwał się na ziemię. W końcu dał sobie z tym spokój. Jeszcze będzie okazja. - pomyślał. Mocno obtarte kolana bolały jeszcze bardziej. Skrył się za poszyciem i, zarumienił tak jakby ktoś go obserwował. Wstał. Przez szpary w liściach obserwował, jak coś zbliza się wielkimi krokami w jego stronę. Był to Buldożerca. Aris o mało co nie krzyknął. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział z bliska tak ogromnej istoty. W ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, że ma broń. Ostrze błysnęło w ciemności. Pierwszy raz w życiu stanął oko w oko z jednym z 'mieszkańców, Labiryntu. Bóldożerca runął z wściekłym rykiem na niczego niepodejrzewającego chłopaka. Ale ten był szybszy. Udało mu się odciąć jedno z odnóży. - A już myślałem że się nie spotkamy. - Zaczął kpiącym głosem. Bóldożerca nie dawał za wygraną. Aris poczuł rozdzierający ból w prawej nodze. Złapał się za nogę obydwiema rękami. Kiedy kreatura znalazła się dość blisko niego odskoczył na bok uchylając się w odpowiednim momencie. Wykonał krok i wrzasnął przerazliwie. I ten właśnie krzyk usłyszały dziewczyny. - Założę się że Aris wszedł do Labiryntu bez uprzedzenia. - powiedziała Harriet. - Tylko po co on to robił? - dodała Sonya. Tylko Rachel znała odpowiedz. - To proste. Szuka przygód i okazji do wpakowania się w kłopoty. - Dobra myśl Rachel. - To co poczekamy do rana czy idziemy spać? Jestem bardzo zmęczona. - Idz jak masz taką ochotę. - Dobranoc. - Dobranoc. - Poszła a to znaczy że możemy na spokojnie przemysleć parę spraw. - W którym korytarzu jest Aris? - Nie wiem. Mozemy się jedynie domyslać że nie w ostatnim. - Musimy go wygnać. - Nie. Pozostaje nam jedynie wierzyć że wyjdzie. - Ale przed nim wygnaliśmy jednego chłopaka. - Ten chłopak zasłużył na wygnanie. - Kurczę, jak on miał na imię bo zapamniałam? - Chris. Był jednym z najbardziej fajtłapowatych Streferów jakiegokolwiek spotkałam. Do dziś nie wiadomo co się z nim stało. Może już nie żyje. Zapadła chwila milczenia. Chciały w ten sposób oddać hołd zmarłemu chłopakowi. W tym czasie otworzyły się podwoje i ku swojemu przerażeniu ujrzały leżącego na kamiennej ziemi chłopaka. Leżał twarzą odwróconą w ich stronę. Nogi, ręce miał poszarpane. Najokropniejszy widok jaki ujrzały. Włosy były w większej częśći posklejane jakby od potu. Podeszły do niego. Z bliska zauważyły otwarte rany zadane przez Bóldożercę. Zazwyczaj stanowił dla nich, swoisty, ładunek mysli dzięki któremy mogły uznać go za swojego kumpla. - Spójrz jak on wygląda. - Sonya zakryła ręką usta. Harriet klękneła przy chłopaku. - Pamiętacie chyba jak do nas dołączył? - No... ja niezupełnie. - Nie pamiętasz? - Niestety nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. - Mniejsza z tym. Ja pamiętam. Był wtedy najlepszym Budowniczym w całej Strefie. - Ale to my go wygnałyśmy. - Kurczę. No tak a teraz Labirynt domaga się kolejnej ofiary. - A może specjalnie oddał nam Chrisa żeby do nas wrócił? Na to pytanie nie było odpowiedzi. - Pomóżcie mi go podnieść. We trzy podniosły nieprzytomnego chłopaka z ziemi i przeniosły w bezpieczne miejsce. Do zbudowanej z drewna szopy nie mieli daleko. Ułożyli go na łóżku. Wyglądał jakby spał. - Pilnuj go. Sonya pilnowała Chrisa przez następne dni, dopóki się przypadkiem nie obudził. - Słuchajcie obudził się! Jak na komendę wszystkie znalazły się w szopie. Patrzyły z niedowierzaniem na rozbudzonego chłopaka. Najwidoczniej Chris musiał tak samo zareagować. - Co wy tu robicie? Co ja tutaj robię? - Spałeś. - Poprawka ja myślałam że nie żyjesz. - Też tak sądziłem. Cieszę się że znów was widzę. - Aris nie będzie zadowolony. - Kto? - Aris nie znasz go? - Nie kojarzę. Kto to jest? - Nasz przyjaciel. Nie lubi nowych. - Będzie się z nami kłócił. - To on taki jest? - I nie tylko. - Gdzie teraz jest? - W Labiryncie. - Co on tam robi? - Nie wiemy. Chris zamilkł. Aris? Jeżeli to nie ten Njubi od razu go zmiecie. - Czy on jest... niemiły? - Cięzko stwierdzić ale naprawdę ostatnio, zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać. - To znaczy? - Zresztą sam zobaczysz. Chłopak już nic więcej nie powiedział. Zaciał wargi, i milczał. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach